With Deadly Intent
by Welshwitch
Summary: A stakeout turns ugly Co-written with Barb


With Deadly Intent  
  
"Seems it never rains in Southern California..." Albert Hammond sounded out of the car stereo. "You could have fooled me," Hunter said to McCall sitting next to him in the passenger seat as he reached over and hit the seek button to find a different radio station. They were on a stakeout and it had been raining all day. "He must have been on something when he wrote that," he groused, slumping down in his seat. He really wanted to get out and stretch but he wasn't willing to get soaked in the process. McCall rolled her eyes. "Hunter, are you pulling my leg?" "What?" Hunter stared at her, baffled. "The guy is singing 'it never rains in Southern California'. I mean, look out the window. And it's supposed to keep on like this for the next two days!" He threw his hands up in exasperation, getting himself all worked up; the boredom of the stakeout getting to him. "Sheesh, Hunter, would you calm down? I just meant that I didn't know if you were serious or not. Don't you know the next part of the song?" Hunter opened his mouth to respond and froze. The totally blank look on his face was a sure sign that he had no idea. McCall patted his arm soothingly. "Here-" she turned down the radio. "Seems it never rains in Southern California," she sang "Seems I've often heard that kind of talk before. It never rains in California but girl don't they warn ya It pours, man, it pours" Hunter smiled. He could listen to her sing all day long. "Okay - you win - my mistake." "I'll make a note in my 'Hunter mistake log'," McCall said with a laugh. "You keep a log? Must have a lot of blank pages," he quipped. "You wish," she retorted good naturedly. "Do you want to hear more?" "Out of work, I'm out of my head Out of self respect, I'm out of break I'm under loved, I'm underfed, I wanna go home It never rains in California, but girl don't they warn ya It pours, man it pours" Hunter burst out laughing. "I had no idea that song was such a downer." "Kind of like this weather," McCall remarked, glancing out the window, her brow wrinkling in concern. It was becoming harder to see as the previously rain swollen gray clouds turned almost black and the internal lightning flashed like a strobe light. Their position under a narrow pedestrian bridge that spanned a winding creek bed offered no protection from the pouring rain and driving wind. Seconds later, it was as if a switch had been flipped and the September showers were suddenly transformed into a raging storm of frightening proportions. The wind was howling a hurricane and unexpectedly hail began to fall. "Come on, Hunter," McCall had to shout to be heard. "It's time to give it up - nobody is going to be able to get out of here in this storm." Hunter wavered, feeling like they were close to their quarry. "It's just some wind and hail, McCall, it's not gonna hurt us." The words had hardly left his mouth when a large hailstone slammed into the windshield in front of McCall then rolled off the hood, leaving a star burst crack in the glass. McCall gasped in alarm and Hunter instinctively pulled her to him, sheltering their eyes from possible glass fragments. After a beat, they risked a glance up, looked at each other and without a word, buckled their seat belts.  
  
Hunter started the car and pulled out from their ineffective shelter. The hail continued to fall, hunks of malformed gray ice, bouncing on the hood and trunk in a deafening roar. McCall unconsciously flinched whenever an especially large rock crashed down leaving dents and cracks all over the car. Hunter spotted a small grove of trees and hurried to the meager protection they afforded. "We can't stay here!" McCall yelled over the din. "I know, but it's five miles downhill to the highway," Hunter yelled back, "and I don't see any cover besides the trees, unless you want to announce our presence to Max and his goons in their rat hole back there!" The question was answered when a monstrous orange fireball ran through the trees behind them. As one, the duo twisted in their seats, looking back through the now cracked back windshield to see a massive old sycamore tree toppling over. And the path of its descent included their car. "Oh my God - Hunter - go!" Hunter needed no further urging and floored the gas pedal. Big mistake, he realized when the tires spun uselessly in the mud. He took a breath and changed gears and tried again, slower this time. For a minute he thought they weren't going to make it, but the car edged forward just enough. The falling tree struck only a glancing blow and after a brief struggle with the car, they were on the road again. Their relief was nearly palpable. They took several more hard hits of hail when it finally stopped to their immense relief. His heart pounding, Hunter risked a look back and saw just how close the old tree had come to smashing them flat. Even though the hail had stopped, the booming thunder continued to compete with the howling wind and driving rain trying to break the sound barrier, it seemed. McCall wanted to clasp her hands over her ears, in what she was sure would be a vain effort to drown out the deafening roar that was succeeding in giving her a splitting headache. She glanced over to see a lightning bolt throw a lance across the nearby lake and she could clearly see the roiling water and massive white caps. Hunter gripped the steering wheel with white knuckled intensity. The headlights were almost useless and the nearly flooded road was practically invisible, but on the downhill slope the car was starting to pick up speed. He knew better than to use the brakes and risk sliding sideways and possibly turning over. Thinking quickly, he downshifted to the lowest gear and pulled up on the emergency brake until he felt it engage. McCall looked back again when they heard another tree go over with a crash. They slid another fifty feet when suddenly Hunter shouted. "McCall - brace yourself!" McCall whipped around in time to see the huge tree blocking the road. Even as Hunter yanked on the emergency brake and instinctively stomped on the foot brake, he knew there was no way in the world he could stop the car - there was absolutely no traction and they had too much momentum. He tried turning the wheel at the last second in an effort to protect his partner so that instead of a head-on collision, they slammed into the trunk at a slight angle. McCall was thrown forward in her seat, her arms reaching out to the dash and the seatbelt snapping her back forcefully. She and Hunter both ducked as large branches pierced the windshield. The fading crash sounds were replaced by the howling of the wind around the car.  
  
"McCall, are you okay?" Hunter yelled trying to sit up but a thick branch prevented him from doing so.  
  
"I'm okay but my ribs and shoulder hurt." she sounded out of breath. "I must have bruised them when the seatbelt snapped me back into my seat."  
  
"Hello, are you okay in there?" a man's voice from outside the car shouted.  
  
"Yeah, but we're stuck." Hunter yelled back.  
  
The man answered him but the wind blew away his words so Hunter didn't understand him. A couple of minutes later a chainsaw started and not long after Hunter could sit up. He helped McCall into an upright position and released her seatbelt.  
  
"Help her out first," he yelled to their helper.  
  
When McCall was in the safety of the nearby house the man came back for Hunter. Out of the car he took a last look at the car and realized they had been very lucky.  
  
Inside the house he met the man that helped them, Paul Morris and the rest of his family, his wife Beth and the four children James, Jason, Mary and Josie. Hunter introduced himself and McCall,  
  
"I had a feeling you were cops," Paul said to him. "I noticed the car a couple of days ago. Stakeout, huh?"  
  
"Yeah; that obvious?"  
  
"Well, I was the one that called the police about these guys. I recognized one of them from TV."  
  
"Can I use your phone to call our boss?"  
  
"It's been dead since the storm started."  
  
"Just my luck. I can't remember a storm this heavy."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
Outside another big tree fell to the ground making it shake. Hunter checked on McCall who was lying on the couch. She had fallen asleep.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" Josie wanted to know.  
  
Hunter smiled, "No, she's my partner. We work together."  
  
"Are those men really as dangerous as they said on TV," Jason asked.  
  
"Yes they are. They're wanted for some armed robberies. Two people got killed," Hunter told him.  
  
"Sounds exciting; a stakeout."  
  
"I'll tell you a secret: it's actually very boring. Most of the time nothing happens but when it does..."  
  
"Hunter stop filling the kid's head with cowboy stories," the voice of his partner sounded from the couch.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her.  
  
"I'll live and don't change the subject."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine too. Thank you for asking."  
  
She wanted to reach up to take a playful swipe at him but a sharp pain in her ribs stopped her. Hunter opened his mouth to say something when Paul walked in with a battery operated radio.  
  
"According to the news the highpoint of the storm will be in about two hours."  
  
"So the worst is yet to come," McCall sighed.  
  
She had just spoken the words when the lights went out leaving the fireplace the only light they had left in the room.  
  
The kids jumped up and spread around the house to get lanterns, candles and matches to light them.  
  
"Looks like you've done this before," Hunter commented to Paul.  
  
"We have power cuts on a regular basis, so we know what to do by now."  
  
A short time later the candlelight gave the main rooms of the house a romantic and cozy atmosphere.  
  
"Okay you guys, dinner is ready." Beth shouted from the kitchen.  
  
She nodded to her husband, who seemed to be waiting for that signal as he proceeded to herd the kids out of the room. With everyone out of the way, Beth began bustling about like a mother hen over the two bedraggled police officers.  
  
Bundled in a fleece blanket, Hunter had moved to stand but Beth motioned him back down with a disapproving look. "And you," she fixed McCall with a stern glare, "don't even think of getting up."  
  
McCall also covered with a thick blanket, her hair still damp, silently acquiesced, to Hunter's amazement. His surprise quickly turned to concern, realizing how out of character it was for her to sit passively back. Just how badly was she hurt? He opened his mouth to speak, but Beth came over carrying his clothes fresh out of the dryer.  
  
"Looks like the power lasted just long enough to dry this out. I'm glad I didn't take the time to put it in the washer first." She held up the shirt, which had a large bloodstain at the back of the collar, as well as several smaller ones. "Looks, like I should have washed it, though."  
  
McCall did a small double take. "Hunter, where did all that blood come from?" The expression on her face told him he better not lie to her. One hand strayed to the top of his head.  
  
"I had a cut from that damn tree but it stopped bleeding. I'm fine, just a headache." He let the blanket he had been wrapped in slide down, revealing numerous scrapes across his torso, back and arms. "Don't worry, McCall," he hastened to reassure her, "nothing that needs stitches."  
  
Beth had hurried out of the room and returned carrying the largest first aid kit they had ever seen not on an ambulance.  
  
"Hey," she said with a laugh, "I've got four kids and a husband and we're thirty minutes from the nearest help. A mom's gotta be prepared." She hefted the large tackle box onto the coffee table, shooing Hunter back when he again shifted as if to help her.  
  
"Now, you just relax and let me do this," she admonished gently but firmly, as she skillfully set about cleaning and bandaging Hunter up, even applying antibiotic ointment and giving him three Motrin. By this time, Hunter knew better than to argue with her and meekly swallowed the pills, secretly relieved she had something that he knew would help. He really was beginning to feel achy and sore and the headache showed no signs of abating on its own.  
  
Shit, he silently swore, glancing over at his partner. If he felt this bad, she probably felt a hell of a lot worse. And true to form, she wasn't about to admit it.  
  
She was asleep again.  
  
He thanked Beth then awkwardly got his shirt back on as he went to see about his partner.  
  
She had pulled the blanket almost up to her chin. Dark lashes lay against chalky pale cheeks. Her face had been spared injury from the collision, but he spotted an angry red welt across her neck from the seatbelt that he had missed before.  
  
"McCall?" He whispered, reaching out to brush a stray curl of hair that covered one eye. She didn't move. Beth stepped in, reaching under the blanket to grasp McCall's wrist, checking her pulse.  
  
"Seems a little fast," she whispered, "and you can hear she's kind of out of breath."  
  
"I think that seatbelt really got her," Hunter muttered. "And I don't know if she impacted with that tree or something else."  
  
"Here, let me check," Beth said, reaching up to pull down the blanket.  
  
Hunter quickly averted his eyes, respecting McCall's privacy.  
  
"It's okay, Sgt," Beth said with a smile at Hunter's gentlemanly gesture. "I gave her one of Mary's sports bras to wear."  
  
Hunter looked back up and was horrified by the long, linear bruise and abrasion that traveled from the right side of her neck above the right breast, across the mid chest and down under the left breast. Beth carefully moved her hands across McCall's chest, walking her fingers along each rib, paying special attention to the bruised areas. Hunter forced himself to sit patiently, until Beth finally leaned back.  
  
"Well?" he asked, when she hadn't said anything.  
  
"There's some swelling right here," she pointed to an area over the right collarbone. "I –think-"she stressed the word think, "there's a break here. I can't tell for sure because of the swelling, but that's usually why there –is- swelling. Other than that. . ." She shrugged. She very carefully palpated along McCall's abdomen where there was faint bruising from the lap portion of the seatbelt. "It feels soft, so hopefully that means no internal damage."  
  
Hunter paled at the thought. He had to get McCall to a hospital. As if to remind him why they were presently not in an emergency room, the thunder exploded outside like a handful of particularly large Fourth of July firecrackers.  
  
McCall stirred restlessly, even as Beth tucked the blanket snugly around her against the chill in the room the fire in the fireplace hadn't quite extinguished.  
  
Hunter started violently when he felt a cool hand grip his wrist and jerked his gaze down. He was relieved to find his partner awake.  
  
Beth smiled broadly and slipped out to check on her brood, giving them some privacy.  
  
Hunter sat on the coffee table and tried to mask the worry that he felt. And the fear.  
  
"I guess I fell asleep," McCall said with a wry grin, looking everywhere but at Hunter.  
  
Hunter was silent, not really hearing the storm raging outside as he studied her closely and didn't like what he saw. Her normally flashing dark eyes were dulled with obvious pain.  
  
"What?" she finally asked innocently.  
  
"Come on, McCall. I'm too tired to play games." He stared at her intently.  
  
She met his gaze briefly, almost defiantly, and then seemed to deflate in defeat.  
  
"Look, Hunter – I wasn't trying to hide –"she broke off, when she found that she still couldn't look him in the eye. "Okay – yeah – I was." She tried again. "I just didn't want you to have to, you know. . ." She took a quiet breath and winced slightly. "I can take care of myself." As if to prove her point, she made as if to push herself to a more upright position.  
  
Before Hunter could help her, the pain stopped her, contorting her features and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.  
  
"McCall – Jesus – would you stop?" He leaned forward and helped her settle back, alarmed that she had turned a shade whiter than before and her breathing sounded ragged.  
  
"Dammit," she hissed, closing her eyes and taking slow careful breaths.  
  
"DeeDee."  
  
She kept her eyes tightly closed. A single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Lightning flashed like a strobe light, followed closely by another crash of thunder. Hunter smiled sadly and tenderly reached out to brush the tear away.  
  
"DeeDee, you, of all people, should realize that I –do- know that you can take care of yourself."  
  
"I can't believe this, Hunter," she said. "The crash wasn't –that- bad. Why in the world am I the one so banged up?" She finally opened her eyes, her frustration almost palpable.  
  
"While I was waiting for Paul to come back, I was rethinking the crash."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I think the seatbelt locked up the first time we impacted the tree, but we actually bounced twice and I don't think it held the second time. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Hunter. It's not your fault. I probably shouldn't have tried to brace myself against the dashboard."  
  
"I know, but still. . ." he stared down at her, feeling helpless and frustrated himself.  
  
"Is everything okay in here?" Beth came back in, carrying a large tray filled with bowls of soup and mugs of tea.  
  
"We've got a propane stove for just such occasions. I also found a sling that Paul used when he broke his elbow a few years back. It'll probably be miles too big, but should still help immobilize that arm."  
  
"Thanks, Beth," McCall smiled gratefully.  
  
"Why don't you take this Motrin," she handed over the pills. "And go ahead and eat. After the pain's a bit less, we'll get you in that sling, okay?"  
  
McCall nodded and swallowed the three tablets, anxious for the sharp stabbing pains in her chest to ease up. Every breath was sending a burning lance through her lungs. The bones of her fractured clavicle ground together with a sickening ache and she actually looked forward to wearing the sling to immobilize her arm.  
  
"I see that you don't have but a couple of scrapes from the branches,"Beth commented, reaching for the antiseptic and bandages.  
  
"Yeah, that's something to be grateful for."  
  
When Beth was finished, McCall let Hunter help her sit up, and then they both eagerly started in on the delicious homemade soup.  
  
Hunter found his thoughts turning to Max and his henchmen and their hideout. He wondered how they were weathering the storm and if the threat of flooding and mudslides would keep them inside or drive them out to seek a safer haven.  
  
Charlie had been trying for ages to make contact with his two officers. His worry rose but there was no way at this moment he could go look for them. The storm was at its highpoint, thunder flashing its light through the black sky and throwing its roaring sound through the air. Rain and hail crashing onto the windows as if it could come in at any moment. Wind howling taking everything in its path.  
  
Standing alone, looking out over the city, Charlie was thinking about Hunter and McCall. 'I hope they are okay.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unlike what Hunter thought, Max and his goons were not hiding in the building they had been staking out. After the last robbery two of them brought the takings to the building for safekeeping then returned unnoticed to the LA hideout.  
  
Paul saw them when they arrived and assumed they were still hiding there.  
  
"You did make sure nothing could happen to that money?" Max yelled to Joe, one of his men.  
  
"No worries; you can drop a bomb on it and still nothing would happen," Joe assured him.  
  
"Good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Morning light shining through the window woke Hunter; the storm had settled down and the sun was shining. McCall was still sleeping on the couch; the color in her pale face had returned a little. Beth had put her arm in a sling to immobilize it, and it eased her pain enough to sleep through the night.  
  
"Collarbone breaks aren't very nice," Beth explained. "You can't put it in a cast; it has to heal on its own."  
  
A look at the clock told Hunter it was just past nine. He got out of the chair he had slept in and walked to the window.  
  
Paul and a couple of other men were busy sawing the tree they had hit the night before into pieces. The car was gone.  
  
"That tree is enough to keep us warm this winter," a voice from behind said.  
  
Hunter turned around and looked straight into Beth's face.  
  
"Good morning." she continued. "My husband arranged for someone to put your car into our driveway. It is police property right?"  
  
"Yeah it is. Thanks."  
  
"How is your partner?"  
  
"Still asleep, but she looks better."  
  
"That's good and you?"  
  
"A little stiff here and there. I'm gonna take a look at the car."  
  
"I'll call when breakfast is ready."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside Hunter walked around the car and saw the extent of the damage. Again he realized how lucky they had been to come out of there the way they did. A look inside told him that using the radio was impossible, it was smashed.  
  
Paul noticed Hunter checking out the car and walked towards him.  
  
"That one is not gonna take you home," he said  
  
"No, that's a one way ticket to the scrap yard." Hunter answered  
  
"It may take a few days before you can contact your boss. I heard a lot of power lines snapped during the storm."  
  
"A few days, huh?" Hunter sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Beth pocked her head around the door, "Breakfast is ready and your partner is awake."  
  
Once in side a familiar sound filled Hunter's ears, his partner's laughter. She was sitting up; Josie was sitting in front of her on the floor smiling. When Hunter entered the room she jumped up and ran to him,  
  
"Mr. Hunter would you like to hear a joke?"  
  
Hunter looked from Josie to McCall.  
  
"You should Hunter, it's funny."  
  
"Okay, I want to hear your joke."  
  
"What are 39 lawyers on the bottom of the ocean?"  
  
"I don't know, tell me."  
  
"A good start." the little girl giggled.  
  
Hunter laughed out loud, "That's a good one, Josie."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In LA, Max had ordered Joe to bring the car around. They were gonna make the three hour drive to get their money.  
  
Meanwhile, Charlie was preparing to make the same journey, to look for Hunter and McCall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast, Hunter went with Paul to help clear up the last of the trees blocking the road. A car stopped and the driver talked to Paul for a while before driving off again.  
  
"That was Doctor Low; he's the only doctor in a 50 mile radius. He wanted to know if there was anyone here who needs his help. I told him about your partner and he'll drop by later. He had a delivery to do first."  
  
This news took a load off Hunter.  
  
Another car passed them when they were busy clearing out the last of the trees. Hunter recognized the two men inside, Max and Joe. He hoped they hadn't spotted him, which would mean trouble and danger for the people who took them into their home.  
  
Hunter stared after Max's rapidly retreating 4x4 vehicle as it easily traversed the nearly washed out road. And did a double take.  
  
Wait a minute, he thought, why were they going –to- the hideout?? When had they left?? There was no way in hell that they had left during the night - during what seemed like the worst storm of the century - 4x4 or not. No way. Which meant. . .  
  
"Shit!!" Hunter seethed, coming to the obvious conclusion. He and McCall were staking out an empty hideout. At some point, they had gotten past Paul's keen, but inexperienced eye before he and McCall had arrived. Great. Just great.  
  
He was jolted out of his thoughts when Paul came up behind him.  
  
"They must have a secret escape route 'cause Doc Low said the only road out is flooded. The only supplies he's got is what's in his clinic – he's even cut off from his house. All of us that live up here on the mountain are stuck here."  
  
"What's he going to do – you said he had a delivery?" Hunter asked, curious.  
  
"Those two young men that helped out earlier-?"  
  
Hunter nodded.  
  
"One of them, Brandon, it's his wife about to deliver. Doc will stay there with them. Brandon and his brother and their wives live with their folks over yonder about a mile. A regular commune they got going. In fact, Beth is sending the kids over to help 'em out."  
  
Hunter stared at Paul closely and didn't miss the flicker of fear as it crossed his face. He realized that Paul saw the potential danger that they were in.  
  
"What about Beth?"  
  
Paul shook his head. "Stubborn woman. Says she ain't leavin' her home."  
  
Hunter couldn't help but grin. He knew all about stubborn women. He was of the personal opinion that his partner wrote the book.  
  
At that moment, the wind picked up and the sky began to darken. The two men simultaneously looked up and saw the heavy black clouds gathering on the eastern horizon.  
  
"Looks like the rest of the storm is on its way. Can't believe that the weatherman actually got it right. We better batten down the hatches," Paul said.  
  
Hunter nodded and they went to gather supplies and put the wood from the tree they just cut up away to dry.  
  
Paul restocked the woodpile at the house while Hunter went inside to let Beth and McCall know what was going on. Beth was nowhere to be found, but McCall was slowly and carefully making her way across the spacious living room. It was obvious that she was still in a considerable amount of pain but the grim determination on her face told him she was going to finish her journey.  
  
"What are you doing up, McCall? You're supposed to be resting," Hunter said loudly, causing her to visibly jump.  
  
"God, Hunter," she exclaimed crossly, and put her free hand out to steady herself. "I was just going to the bathroom." She shot him an irritated look. "I am a fully grown adult female and I can go to the bathroom by myself." Damn, she thought, I had almost made it.  
  
"Under normal circumstances, which these are not," Hunter said reprovingly, moving to her side and led her the final few feet.  
  
McCall closed her eyes and blew out a puff of air from between pursed lips and let herself be helped. But when she got to her destination she stopped him with a hand to his chest.  
  
"Thank you, Hunter, but I can take it from here."  
  
Hunter reluctantly acquiesced. "Take it nice and slow, okay?"  
  
McCall rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dad."  
  
Hunter watched her through narrowed eyes and bit back the retort that nearly escaped his lips. He wasn't completely buying her tough girl act.  
  
McCall closed the door and slumped against the sink, alone at last. Against her better judgment, she turned to look into the mirror. She grimaced in disgust at her reflection. Not good. Dark circles under her bloodshot eyes emphasized her now pasty complexion. She turned away from the mirror and gently eased her arm out of the sling. She would need both arms to get everything she needed to do done in here, even if one arm had limited mobility.  
  
Hunter paced restlessly outside. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer. He knocked on the door. "Are you all right in there?" he called worriedly. She'd been in there an awfully long time.  
  
McCall sighed, so much for solitude. It had been too much to hope that he'd go away and let her be. "I'm fine, just fine," she replied in a strained voice, suddenly feeling anything but. "I'll be out in a minute, okay?" She leaned up next to the door. Sheesh, she just needed a few minutes to rest and pull herself together.  
  
She had to grab the sink when a wave of dizziness washed over her. She really didn't feel well at all. Her breaths were coming in short gasps and the small room felt like it was closing in on her. All at once, she wanted nothing more than to lie down. She was starting to be just a little scared that maybe her lungs had been bruised or something in the accident. God, she couldn't get sick – not out here. Not now.  
  
"Last warning, McCall," Hunter threatened, "you come out here right now or I'm gonna be in there after you." His patience was being sorely tried. She had been in there much too long.  
  
McCall somehow managed to get her arm back into the sling. She was beginning to wish that he –would- come in to help her. A thin film of perspiration covered her forehead and her chest and shoulder muscles were a constant pain. She was furious at her own body for betraying her so.  
  
Beth popped in next to Hunter. "What's going on? Is she all right?"  
  
Hunter opened his mouth to reply when the doorknob turned and the door slowly swung open as McCall sagged against the frame. "Okay, I'm done," she managed a grin of satisfaction, trying to muster some semblance of dignity.  
  
Hunter exchanged glances with Beth, who gave him a knowing look, then turned back to his partner. She managed two steps before finding herself in his arms. He carried her as easily as if she were a child and carefully laid her down. "Back on the couch where you belong," he murmured, tenderly brushing back her hair.  
  
McCall settled back into the cushioned softness with a sigh of relief; too exhausted to offer any witty comeback. Hunter's cool hand felt heavenly on her flushed cheeks.  
  
Beth had left but returned with a cup of tea and Motrin, both of which McCall gratefully accepted. She quickly added logs to the dwindling fire and the heat was almost immediate. McCall closed her eyes, basking in the warmth.  
  
At that moment the thunder and rain began again. McCall looked up at Hunter. "When it rains, it pours, huh partner?" She managed a wry grin.  
  
"Yeah," Hunter's lips quirked. "I'm beginning to think me and Paul should go out and get started on that ark while you and Beth gather the animals and kids."  
  
McCall laughed softly, although she was unable to mask the discomfort the small movement caused. Frustrated, she leaned back against the pillows.  
  
Hunter debated whether or not to tell her that he'd spotted Max and how they had spent a wasted day staking out an empty hideout.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Max slammed his hands down on the flimsy table and resisted the urge to throw the folding chair. There wasn't enough furniture in here as it was, to risk breaking any.  
  
Why? Why hadn't he checked the weather forecast? He threw an angry glance at Joe; tempted to take his anger out on him.  
  
What was the point?  
  
Fucking rain. Their hidden road up here had just barely been passable before and was now surely rained out. They were stuck up here in a leaky, drafty, chilly shack but their money was safe and sound. Hell, it was drier than they were.  
  
And if that wasn't bad enough, Hunter was up here; probably with that partner of his. Shit. It had taken every ounce of control not to look over as they drove by. Surely Hunter had recognized him, but Max was proud that he hadn't tipped his hand by letting Hunter know he'd been seen. Hunter. Shit. How the hell had he found them?  
  
He stared thoughtfully out the window: that nosy jerk down the road. Max realized he should have eliminated him when he first realized that the guy was taking a curious interest in his comings and goings. He realized he should have used the hidden road more.  
  
Too late now. Now, his top priority was to protect the money and himself. And if that meant taking out Hunter and his snooping neighbors – so be it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Charlie had arrived at the flooded part of what used to be the road. A great part of it had washed away.  
  
'Great,' he thought. 'Now what?'  
  
He didn't see any other option than to go back to the nearest town and figure out a way to get to Hunter and McCall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Evening fell: McCall was asleep on the couch, Hunter and Paul were sitting at the dining table in the kitchen and Beth was making them some coffee. She joined them after handing out the steaming mugs.  
  
"I don't like this at all," Hunter started. "The two men we saw driving past are Max Corelli and one of his henchmen Joe Bundy. Max is the leader of a gang that robbed several banks in the last month. They are considered armed and dangerous."  
  
Paul and Beth listened intently.  
  
"Is there anyone around here that would know if there is another road out of here?"  
  
"The only person I can think of that would know is Old Barney, but he died last year," Paul said.  
  
"And there is no one else?"  
  
"Not that I know of, no."  
  
Outside rain and thunderstorms were raging and the wind, although not as strong as the night before, was howling around the house. Clear, bright flashes with a loud bang were followed by a thump and a cry from the living room.  
  
Hunter jumped from his chair and ran to where the sound came from followed by Beth.  
  
McCall was lying on the floor, pain written all over her face. Hunter kneeled down next to her.  
  
"DeeDee, are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"I'm trying to get more comfortable on the floor. What do you think happened!!" she growled. "I woke up from that bang and the next thing I knew I was on the ground."  
  
"Can you sit up?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
She gritted her teeth and let Hunter help her sit up. Carefully he lifted her back on the couch.  
  
"Hello, anyone home?" a voice sounded from the other side of the door; it was the voice of Doc Low.  
  
Paul opened the door to let him in.  
  
"Come in, Bert."  
  
"Where is the patient?"  
  
Paul brought him to the living room.  
  
"Brandon and Claire have a little girl; I thought you'd like to know."  
  
"Great news, congratulate them from us will you."  
  
Doc Low turned to McCall, "Paul told me a little about what happened to you. You were in a car crash right?"  
  
"Yeah, we crashed into a tree," she answered softly.  
  
Doc Low did a full examination, looking at her bruises, listening to her heart and lungs, checking her ribs, belly and collarbone. McCall reached out her hand to Hunter. He took it so she could squeeze whenever it got too painful.  
  
"The collarbone is the only break, your ribs are bruised and so is one of your lungs. That explains your discomfort. You also have a mild concussion but everything else is fine."  
  
Then he turned to Beth, "Beth, you did a great job with that sling."  
  
"You taught me well, Bert," she smiled.  
  
"Plenty of rest is what I'm prescribing for now and Beth's medicine; she knows what you need."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Hunter said and shook his hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max and Joe had left the hideout and took shelter in the car.  
  
"I hate to say it, boss, but it looks like we're stuck here for now," Joe said, looking out of the window.  
  
"If that's the case we just have to make ourselves as comfortable as possible," Max answered looking towards the Morris family house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the small town of Kerrie Mountain, Charlie found a place to stay at the local bar/hotel. He asked the owner if there was any other way up the mountain.  
  
"There is, but I heard from some men who wanted to go hunting that the road was pretty bad and in some places completely washed away. They couldn't get to where they wanted to go."  
  
"And there is no other way up there?"  
  
"No there isn't, sorry. Is it that important for you to get up there?"  
  
"Yeah, there are some people that need my help."  
  
"Maybe I can do something for you, but I won't know until the morning."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Feeling somewhat relieved Charlie went up to his room to get some sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max stared at the luminescent dial of his watch. After midnight. All that was left of the previously raging storm was a heavy monotonous rain that was really getting on his nerves. They had been forced to leave their dilapidated shelter after making sure that the money was well hidden and well protected. Max wasn't taking any chances. He fully intended to return for it as soon as he eliminated the heat.  
  
Without the lights, he inched the 4x4 forward enough to see the Morris house and turned off the engine. He stared thoughtfully at the darkened dwelling below; planning and scheming.  
  
Sitting next to him, Joe slumped further in his seat and tried to go back to sleep. He knew his place. He knew his job was to keep his mouth shut, do as he was told and be ready to go at a moment's notice.  
  
Max continued to mull over the best way to get control of the Morris house. Hunter was the key. He would never make the mistake of underestimating the cop. He had personally known too many men who had been imprisoned or died trying to escape Hunter and his big-ass gun. Max intended to get him out of the way first. Without him, the Morris' would be child's play.  
  
Hunter's partner. He didn't know much about her, but knew she was dangerous in her own right. She was the unknown. He hadn't seen her this morning, but surely Hunter hadn't come out here alone, had he? He raised the binoculars. Power was obviously still out. There was smoke from the chimney and he could see candles flickering in two windows on the bottom floor only.  
  
Roughly he nudged Joe.  
  
"Huh?" Joe straightened up, rubbing his eyes. "What is it, Boss? Are you ready?"  
  
Max lowered the field glasses. He explained the situation to Joe and told him to find out what he could from the outside.  
  
"Scout it out – but do not – under any circumstances tip them off. Just get me the layout and get back here."  
  
Joe nodded, buttoned up his jacket and opened the door. Ducking his head against the cold rain that blew in, he hurried out.  
  
Max was barely able to follow his progress over the dark muddy terrain. He settled back to wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DeeDee slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her head felt fuzzy, her body stiff and sore and she thought that if she stayed on the couch much longer, she wouldn't be able to tell where the couch ended and she began. She knew she had a fever, not a high one - the Motrin she had been taking was keeping it tolerable – but it was enough to cause her some concern. Suddenly, the only thing that mattered was a long, hot, luxurious bubble bath. She sighed softly. Well, it wouldn't happen anytime soon.  
  
The fireplace held a roaring fire that was keeping the spacious room softly lit and toasty warm. Across from her, Beth and Paul were sleeping on side by side cots. A muffled snore caught her attention and she looked over to see Hunter sleeping in a recliner. He had pulled it by a window to serve as a place to keep watch.  
  
DeeDee frowned. He didn't need to stand guard alone. It wasn't right that she should let him shoulder the burden when she had slept for hours. She would take her turn, her injuries be damned. She paused, overcome by a wave of anxiety. Her fractured collarbone and the resultant sling meant that her dominant, shooting hand was rendered almost useless. To realize that if they met up with Max, she would be almost completely defenseless and worse, unable to help her partner made her more than a little apprehensive. With a shake of her head, she pushed past the feelings of dread. Time to get up and help keep watch and stave off trouble before it started. First though, a trip to the bathroom to freshen up. Gritting her teeth, she bit back the moan of pain that she knew would awaken her partner and silently made her way to the bathroom.  
  
'Toughen up, McCall,' she told herself, when each breath continued to send spasms of pain throughout her body, even as she fought to keep her breathing quiet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe was completely drenched and half frozen by the time he made it back to the 4x4. Max's only acknowledgment was to crank up the heater. "Well?"  
  
"Looks like they're all in the front room; there on the right corner. It's big. Three windows on the side, two in the front, including the front door. Man and woman are sleeping on cots by the back window and Hunter's sleeping in a chair by the window closest to the front door."  
  
"That's all?" Max couldn't hide his surprise. "You're sure?"  
  
"Yeah – that's all I saw. Unless someone is sleeping upstairs."  
  
Max rubbed a hand across his mouth, stroking his cheek absently. "I doubt it. Without power, they're probably all at the fireplace. But Hunter at the window suggests that he's keeping watch – so obviously he knows we're up here." He clenched his fist and stared out the window, plotting his next move. The priority was getting the money out and with Hunter in the picture; the only way to get out was to get rid of the very dangerous cop. He couldn't count on their secret road being passable any time soon.  
  
"Let's go after Hunter – with him under control, the others wouldn't dare try anything."  
  
Joe nodded. All he wanted was to get warm, dry and fed.  
  
"Did you find any open windows or doors?" Max asked, without much hope.  
  
Joe shook his head.  
  
"Figures," Max muttered, looking back at the house. "Well, let's go. At least we don't have to worry about any alarm systems."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DeeDee chose one of the side windows, away from Hunter, not wanting to risk waking him up, knowing that he had been doing double duty with her, basically, out of commission. With a quiet moan, she leaned heavily against the window sill and tilted her head until her forehead touched the cold glass. The heavy raindrops beat a steady rhythm against the panes and she could feel a slight vibration from the constant pelting rain. Standing took its toll quickly and after several minutes she was forced to sit down to ward off the nausea and dizziness.  
  
"Damn," she muttered softly, discouraged all over again. Ducking her head, she struggled to get a handle on it, refusing to succumb when she knew they were potentially in danger.  
  
Another quiet breath then she raised her eyes to scan the yard; relieved to see that the rain seemed to be easing up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Max and Joe had abandoned the 4x4 to hike around to the back of the Morris home, careful to avoid being within sight of the front room.  
  
With utmost stealth, knowing that they were losing the rain and its ability to mask sounds, they crept up to the window Joe had spotted Hunter at earlier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ For DeeDee McCall, it was a nightmare within a nightmare. She would recall the next several minutes as a terrifying series of photographs and sounds.  
  
A small creak.  
  
Two dark figures rising up in the window behind Hunter.  
  
An ear-splitting crash of glass.  
  
A sparkling shower of tiny shards of glass raining down on her partner.  
  
Startled cries and shouts from Hunter, Beth and Paul, all of whom had been awakened by the violent intrusion.  
  
Two large men crashing through the window, battling and overpowering her partner.  
  
And then the mind-numbing realization that her gun was under the couch that she had been sleeping on, to keep it hidden from the Morris children. She had no way to help anyone.  
  
For now.  
  
In an instant she made a painful, gut-wrenching decision.  
  
She sank to the ground, adrenalin taking over and she managed to slip out of the room. To help Hunter, Beth and Paul, she would have to remain free.  
  
And somehow keep them alive while she went to get help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max and Joe managed to knock Hunter out and tied him to a chair. Then they turned to Paul and Beth.   
  
"Where is his partner?!" Max asked raising his voice.   
  
Paul opened his mouth to answer but Beth beat him to it, "She's not here; she was injured in a car crash and is staying at the improvised hospital."   
  
"Sure she is. Joe, check upstairs."   
  
Joe walked towards where McCall was hiding; she had to think fast and looked around. Next to her was a small alcove where the family kept their shoes and coats. She made herself as small as possible and it worked; Joe passed without noticing her. Knowing she couldn't do much without help, McCall slipped out the back door, her only chance was getting to the Delaney family a mile down the road.  
  
The 4x4 was tempting, standing in front of the house, so she checked it for keys. There weren't any but the car was unlocked. Gritting her teeth, she dragged herself into the driver's seat to see if there was any way she could hot wire the car. Getting access to the necessary wires wasn't possible; her injuries wouldn't allow McCall to fold herself under the dashboard to reach them. The only other option was to walk. In the car she found a warm coat, wrapped it around herself and started her journey.   
  
Joe came back down.  
  
"And ??"   
  
"Nothing there."   
  
"Tie the other guy up too," Max ordered and then turned to Beth, "You make us something to eat and drink."   
  
Reluctantly, she obeyed.   
  
When she returned with the food, Hunter was starting to come round.  
  
"Let me take a look at him, please," she asked Max and he let her.   
  
Beth kneeled down next to him, "Hunter, DeeDee escaped. We told them she is in a hospital since the accident." she whispered.   
  
"Good thinking," he whispered groggy.  
  
"I hope she can get us some help."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
McCall was about half way down now, feeling very dizzy and sick. The pain was bearable or so she kept telling herself. Her body was screaming at her to sit down but she knew if she did she would never get up again.  
  
Finally she reached the house and with her last strength banged on the door. Brandon opened it.   
  
"Can I help you?"   
  
McCall wanted to say something but collapsed.   
  
"Doc, I need your help here!" Brandon shouted.   
  
"Oh my God, that's Sgt. McCall. What is she doing here?"   
  
"There must be a problem at the Morris house. I'll get Dad and my brother and take a look."   
  
They carried McCall to the spare room and laid her on the bed. She woke up.   
  
"Need help, two men, dangerous," was all she said before losing consciousness again.   
  
"This doesn't sound good, Brandon; be careful." Doc Low said to him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the house Hunter worried about McCall. Was she strong enough to get them some help fast?  
  
Beth noticed the look on his face, she felt the same way.   
  
On the other side of the room Max and Joe discussed their next move.  
  
"I need Hunter and his sidekick out of my way," Max hissed.   
  
"What about the other two?" Joe wanted to know.   
  
"Well they know too much now, huh?"   
  
Joe knew his boss had no problems with killing people, he'd done it before.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Brandon, his brother Mike and their dad Terry had arrived at the house. They parked the car just down the road so it wouldn't attract attention inside.  
  
Mike went up to take a look. A couple of minutes later he returned.  
  
"They tied Paul and the other Sgt. to a chair. Beth is sitting on the couch; I couldn't tell if she was tied up too. The two men are sitting at the dining table at the other end of the room. One of the windows is broken and covered with the shutter."   
  
"These guys sure know what they are doing," Brandon sighed.   
  
The three men decided to go home, wait until morning and take it from there.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Early next morning, Charlie went to see the owner to find out if he had heard anything.   
  
"I was hoping the loggers would be back today; they have a chopper that could take you up. But due to the weather, they won't be back until next week. I'm sorry. The only thing you can do now is wait until the water level goes down."   
  
"How long is that gonna take?"   
  
"The weather reports are good, might be a day or two."   
  
"Well thanks for trying. I think I'll stick around."   
  
Charlie went back to his room feeling helpless for not being able to get them the help they needed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For Hunter, it had been a hellishly long night. He was furious that Max and Joe had been able to take him out. Worse still, that he had fallen asleep in the first place. Guilt and rage threatened to consume him as he continued to fight against his bonds; the rope chafing against his wrists, rubbing the skin raw. He barely felt it.  
  
Think. He needed to think.  
  
A glance over at Paul revealed the man had finally dozed off.  
  
Hunter grimaced as he noticed the black eye his host was now sporting, courtesy of Max Corelli.  
  
As frightened as he was for his partner, deep down he knew anything was better than having her at the mercy of their ruthless captors in her weakened condition. Unless. . .  
  
What if she wasn't going for help?  
  
What if she was outside, right now, trying to come up with some way to free him? Without backup? With a fractured collarbone and a concussion? He didn't think there was any way she would be able to effectively use her gun.  
  
He glanced over at Beth, who was watching him with wide frightened eyes. The guilt he felt at having these innocent people terrorized by Max and his thug made him wish he and McCall had taken their chances in the storm. If anything happened to Beth and Paul, he knew that he'd never forgive himself. The one bright spot, outside of his partner's probable escape, was that the children were also out of harm's way.  
  
He tried to muster an encouraging smile for Beth; pride evident at how she had handled herself thus far. Earlier, she had firmly, but respectfully asked to use the bathroom. Max had allowed it, but at a price. The door remained open and guns were held to Hunter and Paul's head. Each took a turn in the bathroom while the others felt the cold metal of a gun at their temple. For Hunter, it was business as usual, but for the Morris' it was horrifying.  
  
Max and Joe had assured Beth's cooperation by beating him and Paul.  
  
It had worked.  
  
Now, at 6:30 in the morning, Max and Joe were finishing the huge meal Beth had been forced to make for them. She wasn't allowed near Hunter or Paul, after her initial check on them earlier. She was told to keep the fire going and sit only on the couch. It was killing her not to be able to check on her injured husband.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over at the Delaney home, McCall thrashed deliriously, her fever 104. Doc Low had taken a sheet and bound her right arm tightly against her body to prevent further injury to her collarbone and lung. He had no doubt that the infection came from her injuries and he was upset by his lack of supplies and the fact that they weren't in a hospital, where she belonged. They had tried to get her to drink water and bathed her repeatedly, but the fever would not break and he knew dehydration was foiling their best efforts to help her.  
  
McCall continued to struggle. When brief periods of lucidity would come, she still felt foggy and confused, her thoughts jumbled. The fever ravaged her strength; she felt helpless, unable to offer any resistance to the pain, the heat. Burning. Her body was on fire. Her skin felt blistered.  
  
And yet. . .  
  
There was something. . .  
  
Something important. . .  
  
Something she needed to tell. . .  
  
Who?  
  
Tell who?  
  
And what?  
  
What was she supposed to tell?  
  
No matter how hard she fought to grasp it, the answer eluded her muddled brain like trying to hold on to a ray of light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before going home Brandon came up with the idea of sabotaging the 4x4, as well as the Morris' vehicles.  
  
"No permanent damage, of course, just make sure that they can't go anywhere anytime soon. That way, if they do get past us somehow, they won't get too far, fast."  
  
Terry nodded approvingly, as he rechecked the two hunting rifles they had made ready to bring. He handed one to Brandon as he paused in the doorway of the guest room. "We'll have our truck ready, but out of sight, if needed." He turned to look in on their patient. "Hang on a sec, boys." He sadly watched Doc Low apply cold compresses. "How's she doing, Doc?"  
  
The man sighed. "I need to get her on some antibiotics – quick. The fever is down just a degree, but at least she woke up long enough to drink some water. She goes in and out. You and the boys be careful – I don't need anymore patients, you hear?"  
  
DeeDee heard the voices as she tried to process what was being said and desperately wanting to remember what it was that she needed to say. Her eyes opened just a crack. She blinked at the light and how it stung. God, she hurt. Her head felt so heavy and dizziness washed over her, bringing nausea with it.  
  
And then she spotted Terry.  
  
Holding a rifle.  
  
Clarity reintroduced itself. Gun. Her gun.  
  
She struggled to pull herself up, totally without success. But it got Doc's attention.  
  
"Whoa – Sgt – take it easy."  
  
She shook her head. "My gun," she croaked, "my gun."  
  
Doc's brow furrowed. "What about your gun? You don't have it with you now, do you?"  
  
DeeDee moaned, squeezing her eyes in an attempt to ride out another wave of dizziness that left her gasping for breath.  
  
"Slow down, Sgt," Doc soothed.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Terry, stepping forward. Doc shook his head.  
  
DeeDee tried again, finally remembering what she needed to tell them. "My gun – it's under the couch. Help – "  
  
Terry grunted. "Good to know. Thanks, Sgt." He exchanged glances with Doc Low. "We're going."  
  
He and his sons hurried out as the sun began it climb over the mountain. The clouds were gone and the rain had long since stopped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Morris house, Hunter suddenly jerked in his chair. He shot a quick look at Max to see if his movement had caught their attention. It hadn't. He frowned. Some idea was tickling his subconscious, struggling to surface. He turned his gaze to Paul. The man was still sleeping, the bruises on his face, more pronounced. Beth was sitting on the couch, staring at her husband as if trying to will him awake. Max and Joe were discussing the money.  
  
Hunter watched Max as he idly played with his gun. His frown deepened. Max had Hunter's gun. Joe had a gun.  
  
Hunter shook his head. Why was he thinking about guns?  
  
McCall's gun.  
  
Hunter froze. Did McCall have her gun? They had slid it under the couch to protect the children. Did she have it with her, now? Beth! Beth was in a perfect position to get it, if it was there. He had to get her to check.  
  
He coughed softly. Everyone in the room, except Paul, looked at him.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, not wanting to provoke their captors. He stared at Beth, when he saw that Max and Joe had gone back to ignoring him. She stared back, curious.  
  
He tried to mouth the word gun.  
  
She strained to make it out and finally shook her head.  
  
He darted his eyes from hers to his bound hands, trying to make his hand look like a gun, they way kids did.  
  
It took her a moment to follow his gaze and look at his hands.  
  
Gun? She mouthed silently back at him.  
  
Yes! He nodded once.  
  
Confused, she looked at Max and Joe, who had the guns.  
  
No! Hunter wanted to yell – not those guns!  
  
She looked back at him and he shook his head once. His frustration building, it was like playing charades one handed. How to get her to understand she needed to check for McCall's gun under the couch?  
  
"Hey!" Max barked, "Knock it off, you two."  
  
"What?" Hunter asked innocently.  
  
It pissed Max off. "Shut up, Hunter. You try anything and I can promise you, you will regret it." He pointed his gun at Beth, who cowered.  
  
Hunter slunk back down. Max came over to recheck that Hunter and Paul were securely bound. "Now, I'm going up to our place to get our stuff and I expect you to be right here when I get back. Joe here, is going to make sure you don't try any funny stuff – got it?"  
  
Hunter just glared at him.  
  
Max stepped over to Beth. "And you, little lady – just remember, if you want to live to see another day – you just sit right here and don't cause any trouble. Do I need to have Joe tie you up as well?"  
  
Vigorously, Beth shook her head, shrinking away from Max.  
  
"Good. Keep a close eye on 'em, Joe."  
  
"You got it." He was still hungry and was anxious for Max to leave so he could have Beth make a little something else to eat.  
  
Max slipped out the front door, eager to get their money so he could get back and take care of the witnesses. It would be a pleasure to have Hunter out of his hair once and for all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He just missed Terry, Brandon and Mike coming through the trees. They saw Max leave the house heading towards the hideout and looked at each other. This meant Joe was the only one in the house guarding the three prisoners. Now they had to think fast.  
  
In the house Joe walked over to Beth.  
  
"I'm still hungry; make me some more to eat."  
  
Slowly she stood up and headed for the kitchen, Joe followed.  
  
Outside Mike peeked through the window again and saw Joe and Beth head for the kitchen, Hunter was trying to loosen his bound hands, Paul was still asleep. They each took position by a window and counted to three.  
  
"Sorry Paul, we'll help you clean up the mess," Brandon said out loud and they jumped.  
  
Before Joe had a chance to react Brandon knocked him out with the back of his rifle. Terry and Mike untied Hunter and Paul. Beth came running from the kitchen to her husband, they hugged and kissed, making Hunter think of his partner.  
  
"Did McCall make it to your house?" he asked Brandon.  
  
"Yeah she did. She's a brave lady."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Not good, but the Doc is doing all he can."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this, but it won't be long before the other guy returns," Terry warned them. "We better get ready."  
  
Mike and Terry tied Joe up and gave Paul his gun. Hunter reached under the couch for McCall's gun.  
  
"That is what you were trying to tell me isn't it," Beth said to him.  
  
"Yeah, I was. And you would have understood if Max hadn't seen us," he reassured her.  
  
"He's coming back," Mike yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, Beth, you stay in the kitchen and keep an eye on Joe. Knock him out again if you have to. Paul, you go back to your chair, look tied up and asleep. You three hide. Max is mine."  
  
Hunter took position next to the living room door. As soon as Max opened it and took a step inside, he put his gun to Max's head.  
  
"You are under arrest, drop your weapon,' he said calmly.  
  
The only thing that dropped to the floor was the suitcase Max was carrying. When it hit the floor Max went for Hunter's gun. Brandon, Mike and Terry left their hiding places and aimed their rifles at Max. Now armed with two guns Max aimed at Hunter.  
  
"They will shoot you if you shoot me," Hunter told him.  
  
"At least I'll have the pleasure of killing you before I die," Max retorted. "What did you do to Joe?"  
  
"Something that will keep him from doing any more damage."  
  
"Stupid jerk, I should never have hired him."  
  
A sound from the kitchen distracted Max for a second. It was enough for Hunter to make a move; he grabbed the guns by the barrel and with one quick move disarmed Max. With now five guns pointed at him Max surrendered. Mike and Terry tied him to one of the chairs while Paul and Hunter went to the kitchen to take a look where the sound had come from. When they entered they saw Beth, clutching a frying pan, standing over Joe.  
  
"He woke up and was about to call out to the other guy. I grabbed the frying pan and..."  
  
"It's okay Honey, you did the right thing," Paul said taking the pan from her.  
  
"He won't be bothering anyone for a while," Hunter reassured her.  
  
Paul helped Hunter carry Joe to the living room and they tied him to the other chair next to Max.  
  
"Bloody idiot," Max hissed.  
  
Now that was secure, Hunter turned to Brandon.  
  
"Could you take me to my partner?"  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
Mike and Terry stayed behind to help Paul make a start with repairs and guard the prisoners.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not long after they entered the Delaney house, Brandon showed Hunter to the guest room.  
  
"How is she, Doc?" he asked Doc Low.  
  
"She's a fighter but she should really be in hospital. She needs antibiotics for that infection."  
  
Hunter sat down next to her, took her hand and stroked her cheek. It felt hot and sweaty.  
  
"Hang in there DeeDee."  
  
McCall tried to open her eyes when she heard the familiar voice but they were too heavy. When she felt his cool hand against her hot skin, she tried again. Very slowly they opened but her vision was blurry.  
  
"Hunter?" she said with a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yeah it's me. Max and Joe have been arrested, everyone is fine."  
  
"Good," her eyes closed again.  
  
"There's really no other way out of here?" Hunter asked Brandon out in the corridor.  
  
"There's supposed to be an old loggers trail over the mountain but the person who knew where to find it is dead."  
  
"Yeah Paul told me," he sighed. "It's a hunch, but I think Max knows about it. I think we should put some pressure on him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Even if there was a secret road and I would know about it, I wouldn't tell you," Max told Hunter firmly.  
  
"You don't need a 4x4 to get up here by the normal road."  
  
"I happen to like those cars, since when is that a crime?"  
  
"You wouldn't be caught dead in one; you're too attached to your Corvette."  
  
"I'm not helping you!" Max turned his head away.  
  
Hunter's hands were itching; he really wanted to punch this guys lights out but controlled himself.  
  
"Think about this: if you help me, I'll help you."  
  
"Why should you?"  
  
"Cause I'm an honest guy."  
  
Max was getting curious, "Suppose I help you, what's in it for me?"  
  
"The DA will know how you helped save the life of an officer. It will reduce your punishment."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
Hunter went outside feeling very frustrated not being able to get the information that would help the one person he considered a real friend. Brandon was busy fixing the 4x4 and asked Hunter to start it. He did but the car wouldn't start.  
  
"Don't worry," Brandon told him. "I think I made a wrong connection, somewhere."  
  
While Brandon checked everything over again, Hunter looked around the car. In the glove compartment he found a piece of paper that looked a lot like a map of some sort.  
  
"Hey Brandon, take a look at this."  
  
Brandon took the piece of paper from Hunter and studied it carefully,  
  
"Looks like a map to me. Maybe my dad will know a little more since he used to make these for a living."  
  
Terry identified it as an old map of the mountain.  
  
"Here's our house," he pointed out to them. "This is Paul and Beth's house."  
  
"Hey, I didn't know the path to the White's house ran all the way into town?" Mike said.  
  
"Mike you are brilliant, that's the road we are looking for," Terry said excitedly.  
  
"Brandon, is that car ready to go?" Hunter wanted to know.  
  
"It sure is."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Hunter said goodbye to Paul and Beth promising to come back to help fix the house.  
  
"Take care of DeeDee first, she's more important," Beth told him.  
  
After Max and Joe were put in the back seat they drove to the Delaney house. The space behind the back seat was big enough to hold two people. A comfortable bed was created for McCall. Doc Low had to stay behind so Hunter had to take care of her during the trip. It was a very bumpy and uncomfortable ride, parts of the path were washed away leaving deep trenches. Slowly but steady Brandon drove the car through the trenches and other obstacles. McCall felt every bump in the road, Hunter could see her discomfort and sometimes she would let out a groan of pain.  
  
"Almost there DeeDee, hang on," he said softly.  
  
Finally, after an hour and a half they arrived in Kerrie Mountain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charlie was sitting outside on the porch of the hotel enjoying the weather and a cup of coffee. He watched the 4x4 drive by, admiring it, and recognized the tall frame sitting in the back.  
  
"Hunter."  
  
He ran to his car and followed them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter fought not to squirm in his seat as he stared down at his partner's head pillowed on his lap. The bruises he had acquired in the accident were now joined by the ones from Max and Joe. Glaring at the two offenders sitting in front of him, he tried to find a more comfortable position without disturbing McCall.  
  
The heat from her feverish body could be felt through his pants and he didn't quite know what to do with his hands. McCall's injured shoulder remained bound close to her body for protection. Hunter decided to lay his left arm across her waist to gently anchor her close and hopefully smooth out her ride. He tried to prop his right elbow on the window sill but discovered it was too painful and remembered that he had jammed it in the scuffle with Max and Joe.  
  
He sighed softly and brought his hand up to tenderly stroke her forehead, smoothing her hair back. He thought of Doc, back up on the mountain, tending to Paul's injuries, as well as the new baby. He hoped that they would be able to make the trip into town soon and were all right.  
  
When they at last arrived at the hospital, Hunter was more than a little surprised to see Charlie pull up next to them and all but fly out of the car in his rush to find out what was going on.  
  
Hunter opened the car door and eased himself out, without jostling McCall, then turned to face his boss.  
  
"Charlie!? What are you – "  
  
"Hunter!!? What the hell – "  
  
They both stopped.  
  
Charlie looked around Hunter and caught sight of McCall, as well as Max and Joe. Brandon got out of the vehicle also, guarding the prisoners closely. Charlie's mouth dropped open.  
  
Hunter spoke up. "Look, Charlie, long story, but McCall is ill and I've got to get her inside. Can you take these two jerks and get 'em secured and booked? Robbery, assaulting a police officer and anything else you can think of. This is Brandon Delaney and he'll help with the explanations and all."  
  
Charlie shook his head to clear it. "Okay. And when I get back, I want the whole story, start to finish and nothing left out."  
  
Hunter had already turned back to scoop McCall into his arms. Charlie watched with worried eyes as Hunter clutched his partner as if his own life depended on the contact and hurried into the ER. The sight of Hunter's bruised and battered face, complete with black eye, busted lower lip and swollen nose shocked him, as did seeing that McCall was ash-pale, unconscious and utterly limp in Hunter's protective embrace.  
  
The ER in the Community Hospital was blessedly deserted at 10:00 am, except for two patients getting sutured and another getting a cast applied to his arm. The triage nurse took one look at the tall man rushing towards her and immediately called for help, even as she ran forward.  
  
Hunter was starting to feel a little dizzy from his injuries, lack of food, water and sleep. Dimly, he felt McCall taken from him as he heard a voice next to him yell, "Someone have a look at him, too."  
  
Strong hands guided him to a wheelchair as he caught sight of McCall, on a stretcher, being led down the hall. Suddenly he remembered the paper from Doc Low that told what had happened and what he had done for her.  
  
"Take care of her,"he called out, before being taken to a separate exam room and assisted into a hospital gown. The last thing he knew his head was hitting a cool flat pillow.  
  
Dr. Andy Sigman carefully read Bert Low's report, while the nurses got his patient in a gown and hooked up to the monitors.  
  
"Blood pressure is 84/40. Heart rate – 152. Respirations – 56 and labored. Temp is 104.9. Pulse ox – 86% on room air."  
  
He nodded his head as he processed the information. Bert's guess was probably right on the money. He moved in. "Okay people, let's get moving. ABG's, get an IV of NS - wide open, draw a CBC, Chem panel, Type and Cross for two units, Blood Cultures x 2, and Cath UA with Culture. Call for a portable Chest XRay and watch that right arm – she's got a fractured clavicle on that side. And somebody get that cooling blanket from the OR."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charlie profusely thanked Brandon for his help. "And I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me what all went on up there the past few days. The details are important."  
  
"It's really Paul and Beth; they're the ones that got your officers squared away after the storm took 'em out."  
  
Charlie smiled. "I've called for some help to get things righted up there. The LAPD owes all of you a huge debt and I can promise that we'll make good. Now I think you ought to get back home to that new baby, don't you?"  
  
Brandon grinned. "Yes, sir." He shook hands with Charlie and sped off.  
  
Charlie was forced to stay at the Sheriff's department several hours, arranging to have Max's hideout searched, get statements from the Morris', Delaney's and Dr. Low, help get power and supplies up to them as well as have Hunter's car towed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was mid-afternoon when he arrived back at the hospital. A helicopter was coming in for a landing on the parking lot. When he saw that it was a medical transport, he feared the worst.  
  
The first place he went to was the Emergency Room and the admissions clerk directed him to the ICU on the 2nd floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't have any other information."  
  
Charlie sighed. "Thank you. I'll head on up."  
  
Coming off of the elevator, he was met by a volunteer manning the desk outside the ICU, where all visitors had to check in. Her name tag identified her as Maggie and she looked to be in her sixties. She smiled up at him expectantly.  
  
"May I help you, sir?"  
  
Charlie produced his badge and asked for Sgts. Hunter and McCall. Maggie nodded and picked up the phone.  
  
"Sgt. Hunter has a visitor," she said, quietly.  
  
Charlie fairly danced with impatience until Maggie hung up the phone and directed him to room 4.  
  
His heart suddenly in his throat, he managed to thank her and stepped hesitantly through the double doors. The sight of helpless patients, surrounded and dwarfed by machines and tubes and monitors responsible for keeping them alive, terrified him in ways that being a cop on the streets never had.  
  
He spotted room 4 and walked over. The scene before him sent his heart plummeting to his feet.  
  
Tough guy, Rick Hunter, clad in a hospital gown with an IV infusing in his left hand was seated in a wheelchair and keeping vigil at his partner's bedside. There was a brace on his right elbow and he was slumped over, his head on McCall's left arm.  
  
McCall. Charlie was unable to hide his dismay when he saw that she was intubated. Hardly aware that his feet were carrying him closer until he was standing next to Hunter, he was finding it difficult to breathe. He reached out and placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder.  
  
"Hunter?"  
  
Rick lifted his head, but did not turn around. His eyes remained on McCall's pale face.  
  
"How is she? What's going on?"  
  
Hunter cleared his throat as he gathered his thoughts. "It started as a broken collarbone and her lungs were bruised in the accident. The doc says that she developed pneumonia and a – a – ep – ema – epm –"he fumbled over the medical term.  
  
"Empyema," supplied a helpful voice from behind.  
  
Hunter and Charlie turned to see a short elderly man behind them, wearing dark green scrubs and a wrinkled white lab coat.  
  
"I'm Dr. Tom Anderson. It's called an Empyema and it occurred because some of the infected fluid from her lungs collected and while her body attempted to fight off the infection near the fractured clavicle, a cavity formed, filled with pus and dead tissue cells."  
  
Hunter turned away, feeling bile crawl up his throat, and was nauseous at what McCall was going through. He had barely listened to the explanation earlier and it wasn't any easier hearing it all again.  
  
Charlie found his voice with difficulty. "Why – why is she on a ventilator?"  
  
"As I told Sgt. Hunter, we needed to stabilize her airway for transport to Los Angeles. We started her on strong antibiotics right away, but she'll also need a special surgical procedure that we're not equipped to perform out here. The cavity needs to be drained."  
  
Charlie's shoulders sagged at the news. So the helicopter – was – here for McCall.  
  
The doctor continued. "There's a possibility that the infection is in her blood stream as well, but we won't know that until the cultures come back. Regardless, she'll need to be on IV antibiotics for at least two weeks."  
  
Hunter couldn't take his eyes off of McCall, lying so very still. The only sound in the room came from the beeping, whirring and hissing of the machines protecting her life and monitoring her status.  
  
Dr. Anderson saw the transport team coming down the hall. "The prognosis for Sgt. McCall is good, though," he concluded. "We didn't get the antibiotics started as soon as we would have liked, but it doesn't look like any permanent damage has been done. Sgt, if you'll come out, the nurses will get that IV taken out and you'll be able to fly with her."  
  
Hunter's eyes lit up. "Thanks, Doc."  
  
Charlie pulled Hunter out of the room and went with him to get out of the way.  
  
Hunter took the time to fill him in of things Brandon hadn't known, including the fact that he and McCall had been staking out an empty hideout, since Max and Joe hadn't been there when the storm hit.  
  
"Did you find the money?"  
  
Charlie shook his head. "Not yet; but we did get two more members of the gang and local law is pressuring them to spill the beans since Max and Joe have clammed up."  
  
Hunter ignored the young nurse who was taking out his IV and helping him get dressed. "Put the heat on Joe – he's probably the weak link."  
  
Charlie nodded. "Right. Listen, you just take care of yourself and let the doctors do their job with McCall. I'll be in tomorrow as soon as I make sure everything is under control up here."  
  
"Yeah," Hunter acquiesced. "Just don't let anything happen to Max – he's going down for this." His eyes flashed angrily.  
  
The transport team wheeled McCall out of her room and headed for the elevator. A nurse came to take Hunter. Just as she moved to wheel him into the elevator, Hunter thought of something.  
  
"Stop!" he yelled at the nurse. "Charlie!"  
  
Charlie came running to him, "What?"  
  
"Max had a suitcase with him when he came back from the hideout. I bet he had the money in it."  
  
"Where is this suitcase now?"  
  
"It's gotta be with the Morris'."  
  
"I'll look into it. Go on now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The flight to LA was smooth, comfortable and very quick. Hunter held on to McCall's hand while the transport team nurse checked her vitals from time to time.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked.  
  
"No, we are police officers. She's my partner."  
  
"My brother is a police officer in Denver. He always says his partner knows him better than his own wife."  
  
Hunter smiled, "I know the feeling."  
  
He closed his eyes for a second.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" the nurse asked.  
  
He opened them again, "Yeah. I'm just really tired."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Charlie had managed to get to the Morris house. A couple of men were busy fixing the broken windows. He identified himself to Paul.  
  
"Oh, you are Rick and Dee Dee's, I mean Sgt. Hunter and Sgt. McCall's boss. Let's go inside. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you and your wife some questions about a suitcase," Charlie explained as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
Beth was sitting at the kitchen table but stood up as the two men entered.  
  
"Honey, this is Captain Devane, Rick and Dee Dee's boss."  
  
She reached out to shake hands, "How are they?"  
  
"On their way to LA by helicopter. Hunter is doing fine under the circumstances but McCall's condition is serious. She needs an operation but the doctor is confident she's gonna be okay."  
  
"That's a relief," Beth let out a sigh.  
  
"You said something about a suitcase?" Paul said sitting down.  
  
"Hunter told me Max had a suitcase with him when he returned from the hideout. There's a possibility he had a large amount of money in it."  
  
"I can't remember a suitcase." Paul thought out loud.  
  
"I can," Beth said, placing two steaming mugs of coffee on the table. The two men looked at her.  
  
"While you were all so busy tying up those men, I noticed the suitcase on the floor near the door. I hid it for safe keeping."  
  
"Why didn't you give to one of the officers that talked to you earlier?" Charlie wanted to know.  
  
"I didn't trust them with it; you hear these stories, you know. I wanted to hand it over to Rick himself. It has money in it; I checked. I'll get it for you."  
  
A short time later she returned carrying the suitcase and handed it to Charlie, "Here you are."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The flight had arrived at Wilshire Memorial Hospital where a medical team was standing by to meet the patients. McCall was rushed into surgery immediately while Hunter was given the once over by a young doctor. The transport team nurse filled him in on the latest details. He told Hunter he had to stay for a couple of days to monitor his injuries.  
  
"Whatever," Hunter said flatly, his mind was on McCall fighting for her life on the operating table.  
  
He must have fallen asleep at some point because a nurse woke him.  
  
"Sgt. Hunter. Your partner is out of surgery, I can take you to her, if you want to."  
  
"Yeah, please."  
  
She wheeled him to the ICU room where McCall was lying, still hooked up to several machines and IV's. The doctor was busy filling out the chart when he noticed Hunter being brought in.  
  
"You are her partner, right? I'm Doctor Benson, I performed the surgery on her."  
  
"Yeah, I'm her partner. How is she doing?"  
  
"She's stable now. I emptied the cavity and put a drain in it so any build up of fluid can get out. She will stay on the ventilator until her fever breaks and the results of the culture and the other tests are back. It's really up to her now."  
  
"Thanks, Doc."  
  
He placed the wheelchair as close to the bed as possible and took her hand. It still felt hot.  
  
"I'm with you, DeeDee."  
  
The events of the past day played in his head, and he wondered if Charlie had found the suitcase. His eyelids became heavy; sleep was trying to take over but Hunter tried to fight it. Finally he had to give in and laid his head on the bed, and seconds later he was sleeping. The night nurse found him doing her first round. Gently she woke him up and persuaded him to sleep in his own bed. She arranged for someone to take him there.  
  
It was clear Hunter needed his rest because he woke up at eleven thirty the next morning: all the early hospital activity had passed him by. His black eye was so badly swollen now that he couldn't open it and his head felt like somebody was constantly knocking against it.  
  
"Good morning," a familiar voice said to him.  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"In person."  
  
"When did you....How long...." Hunter staggered.  
  
"Early this morning and long enough to see you are in worse condition then you let on."  
  
"Max and Joe?"  
  
"In jail, where they belong. And you were right about the suitcase; it had the money in it. Beth was safe guarding it for you."  
  
"Bless her."  
  
"I talked to Dr. Benson about McCall. The test results are good; preliminary cultures came back and there's no infection in her blood stream and her fever broke. She's gonna be fine. They're wanting to take her off the ventilator later today.  
  
Hunter let out a sigh of relief, "Take me to her, will ya?"  
  
Charlie got the wheelchair for him but as he sat up a wave of dizziness hit him. He had to take a large breath before letting Charlie help him into the chair.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" he tried, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Just take me to her, okay."  
  
When they entered the room Hunter noticed a change: the color of her face had gone from an ash pale to a more normal pinkish one. He touched her cheek and a little shiver went through her body. She still felt very warm but not as hot as before.  
  
"DeeDee," he said softly.  
  
Very slowly she opened her eyes. She wanted to answer him but the breathing tube made her gag instead.  
  
"Shh, don't fight it, they're gonna take it out soon."  
  
She looked at him, worried, and lifted her hand to touch his swollen face.  
  
"I know, I look like hell but it's gonna heal."  
  
Charlie was watching his two officers from the back of the room and decided to sneak out to leave them alone for a while.  
  
McCall couldn't take her eyes off of her partner, sitting next to her, holding her left hand in his. Yes, he looked like something the cat dragged in; his battered face all the colors of a tropical sunset, but he was alive – he was safe.  
  
Suddenly, she felt completely overwhelmed as she tried to process what all had happened and how she had ended up on a ventilator. Her disorientation was easily picked up by her perceptive partner as he watched with mounting concern the fear and confusion cloud her features and her inability to speak heightened her frustration.  
  
Her struggle for control was a battle; the haze in her brain refusing to clear due to the potent sedatives and anesthetics she'd been under. Nightmarish images, partial memories and the indescribable discomfort of the endotracheal tube dominated her thoughts and she felt helplessly adrift.  
  
Hunter grew frightened as he listened to the alarms on the ventilator and heart monitors signal McCall's fight. Quickly he moved in, using his voice and his touch to soothe her and attempted to ease her confusion.  
  
"DeeDee, it's okay now. I know you have a ton of questions and I'll answer them all – but please, settle down – okay? We're back in LA – it's all over."  
  
Her wide, frightened eyes locked onto his and she focused on his voice and the solid feel of him. In desperation, she clung to Hunter's hand; the one constant, concrete thing that she knew, on a basic fundamental level, she could always be sure of.  
  
"It's all over, everyone is safe. Beth – Paul, they're fine," he spoke quietly, keeping his voice even. "I need you to try to relax."  
  
Her eyes grew wider with disbelief.  
  
"I know," he chuckled ruefully, "I know it must be hard, but I also know that you can do it. Just slow down and concentrate. Listen to my voice."  
  
Distantly, he heard someone enter the room, but he never let his eyes leave hers, murmuring words of encouragement until he felt her give up her struggle and let go the panic that had threatened to overtake her.  
  
"That's it, good, you're doing great. Just hang in there a little bit longer." He mustered a cheering smile and it grew when he saw the corners of her mouth lift as she tried to smile back.  
  
"Sgt Hunter, Sgt McCall."  
  
The two officers looked up to see a woman standing next to the bed.  
  
"I'm Dr. Linda Powers. It looks like it's time to take out that breathing tube, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Hunter sighed in relief. "Doctor, that's probably the nicest thing that you could say to her right now," he said as he felt DeeDee squeeze his hand to show her gratitude.  
  
Dr. Powers smiled. "All right. We're going to get a sample of arterial blood to make sure that your blood gases are within normal limits – it'll just take a few minutes."  
  
Hunter tried to keep out of the way without letting go of his partner's hand, doing what he could to help distract her as they waited for the analysis on the blood. He kept up a running commentary, describing the capture of Max and Joe and the recovery of the money, as well.  
  
For McCall, it felt like an eternity, but she listened attentively and tried to ignore everything else. Knowing it was almost over gave her the extra boost that she needed to get through the long minutes, waiting to hear if she could get off the ventilator.  
  
At last, Dr. Powers returned with the good news: that the pH, oxygen and carbon dioxide levels were perfect, and then described the procedure. Hunter almost wished that he could wait outside, but knew he would never let his partner down by getting queasy during medical procedures.  
  
'Especially when it's not even on you,' he berated himself harshly.  
  
McCall nodded her readiness, and then endured having her trachea and mouth suctioned. With only a slight pause to catch her breath, she exhaled forcefully as the tube was quickly and smoothly pulled out. As she gagged and sputtered spasmodically, Hunter clung to her with his good arm, steadying her through the coughing jag. After several minutes, she was able to breathe without coughing, but still was slightly out of breath. She sank weakly back against the pillows. Her chest felt like it was on fire.  
  
Dr. Powers listened carefully to her lungs, while the nurse fitted a nasal cannula to administer oxygen through two soft prongs at McCall's nose and administered medication through the IV to ease McCall's obvious discomfort. Satisfied with the readings on the monitors, Dr. Powers gave them a "thumbs-up" and stepped out. "Call if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks Doc," Hunter spoke for them both. He sat down next to McCall and gently brushed away the tears that had slipped from her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah," she rasped, weak and hoarse. She seemed surprised by the scratchy quality of her voice. Hunter reached for the glass of water that the nurse had left at the bedside, wincing in sympathy as he saw how painful it was for her to swallow.  
  
She braved another sip that went down smoother and the cool liquid worked its magic on her parched throat.  
  
"Th – thank you," she whispered. The past half hour had left her completely drained and exhausted. It was becoming harder and harder to keep her eyes open, especially after the pain medication she had just received.  
  
"Sleep, McCall," Hunter said, his voice low, and brushed her forehead with a kiss.  
  
With a small sigh, McCall let go and allowed sleep to overtake her. When he was sure that she was comfortable, Hunter slipped out to find Charlie.  
  
He felt like he could relax at last. McCall was going to be all right. Max and his deadly intentions were no longer a threat. He had lost it all – his money and his freedom, but Hunter and McCall emerged victorious. All was right in his world.  
  
Until he saw Charlie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charlie was sitting on a bench in the hospital's main hall, watching people coming and going. What he had seen in the ICU room, the bond between two people, had him worried. Was this close partnership or more?  
  
Deep in thought he didn't notice Hunter approaching, with his IV stand in tow, then sit down next to him.  
  
"Hunter. I didn't see you coming. How is McCall?"  
  
"Fine, they took the breathing tube out and she's sleeping now."  
  
"That's good and how are you?"  
  
"I've felt better; feeling tired mostly."  
  
"I need to know something from you, something that's been on my mind for a while. What's the relationship between you and McCall?"  
  
Hunter looked at him in surprise, "We are partners and friends. What brought this on?"  
  
"This whole ordeal. The way you carried her into the hospital in Kerrie Mountain, when I found you almost asleep with your head on her bed and just now when I took you to see her. Are you sure there's nothing going on romantically?"  
  
"Lookit Charlie, I care for her. She means a lot to me but we have never crossed the line between friendship and love."  
  
"Can you assure me you'll never cross that line?"  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
"Fair enough. I'm going back to the precinct to hand over the Corelli case to the DA. I'll come by again later."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then."  
  
Hunter watched Charlie leave before returning to his room to get some sleep, a bit rattled by Charlie's questions. He had just gotten comfortable in bed, when the young doctor, Jerry Marks, that had examined him the day before, came rushing in.  
  
"Here you are; I've been looking all over the hospital for you. Where have you been?"  
  
Hunter sat up and looked at the doctor, "I showed my visitor out, is there a law against that?"  
  
"No, sorry. Being a doctor isn't what I imagined it would be, the workload is getting to me, " he sighed. "I just wanted to check you over again."  
  
"Go ahead," Hunter said and let the doctor do his thing.  
  
"How is your head?"  
  
"Still feeling heavy but not throbbing like this morning."  
  
"Any dizziness?"  
  
"Only when I got up earlier."  
  
"That's a concussion for you. How is the arm?"  
  
"Pretty painful, I can hardly stretch it."  
  
"I'd like to ask the orthopedic surgeon to take a look at it, if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure."  
  
After some more feeling and tapping he was done. "I'll ask the nurse to give you something for your headache."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
With a sigh Hunter sank back into the pillows and closed his eyes. A moment later sleep set in.  
  
Later in the afternoon Dr. Powers ran some standard tests on McCall and looked very pleased with the results. Her stay at the ICU was no longer necessary and she could be moved to a regular room first thing in the morning.  
  
"Let me see if I can arrange for you to share a room with your partner for a few hours. I understand he'll probably be discharged later tomorrow," Dr. Powers told McCall.  
  
"That would be nice," McCall answered with a hoarse voice.  
  
Her transfer took place very early the next morning and she couldn't help but smile when she saw that Hunter was going to sleep through it all. She settled back to wait, knowing that he probably still needed as much sleep as he could get.  
  
Finally, about an hour after she had settled into her new bed next to Hunter's, he was starting to show signs of waking up.  
  
"This is the last time I'll ever share a room with you again," a crackling voice said next to him.  
  
He turned around and looked into the sparkling brown eyes of his partner, sitting up in her bed a big smile plastered all over her face.  
  
"Oh and why is that?" he asked innocently, masking surprise at his new roommate.  
  
"You snore."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"You do, there's not much left of the rain forest by now."  
  
The comment made him laugh out loud.  
  
"Sure, laugh. You don't have to listen to yourself." she pouted.  
  
This made him laugh even more.  
  
"Stop pouting and tell me why you are here and not in the ICU." he said when he was done laughing.  
  
"Dr. Powers ran some tests and concluded I could be moved to a regular room. She arranged for me to share it with you until you get to go home."  
  
"You sound better too."  
  
"Still a bit raspy but not as painful as yesterday."  
  
Hunter looked at her in silence for a while.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." he answered.  
  
Dr. Marks walked in followed by an older man. "This is Dr. Harvey, he's the orthopedic surgeon I told you about."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Dr. Harvey said, and shook hands with Hunter. "I took a closer look at your Xrays and found a small but clean break near your elbow. There's no need for an operation but your arm has to be put in a cast."  
  
"Okay, how soon can you do that?"  
  
"An orderly will come and get you in about ten minutes to take you to the ortho clinic."  
  
After Hunter had been wheeled out on his way to get that cast, McCall leaned back in her pillows and closed her eyes. A familiar voice made her open them again.  
  
"McCall? Where is Hunter?"  
  
"Hi Charlie, I'm fine thank you," she said, followed by a deep cough.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Hunter is getting a cast around his arm, it turned out to be broken." She reached for the glass of water on the nightstand but Charlie was quicker and handed it to her. She took a sip.  
  
"Dr. Powers didn't think it was necessary for me to stay in the ICU any longer and arranged for us to share a room until Hunter gets discharged later."  
  
"I'm glad you are doing so well, you didn't look so good yesterday," Charlie said, as he grabbed a chair to sit on.  
  
They talked some more and about an hour later Hunter returned, his arm in a bright purple cast from his armpit down to his fingers.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" he warned as he saw the two faces.  
  
"Nice color, Hunter," Charlie said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Did they run out of pink?" McCall added mischievously.  
  
He threw them the dirtiest look he could pull and got onto the bed.  
  
"Yeah, you make fun of me. You're not signing my cast, that's for sure."  
  
A few weeks later life was almost back to normal. Hunter and McCall had both left the hospital but were not ready to go back to work yet. Her collarbone still needed some more time to heal and so did Hunter's arm. McCall had asked Hunter to stay with her for the time being so they could help each other. Her mom dropped in every day to help out as well.  
  
The trial of Max, Joe and the other gang members had started and Charlie told them they needed to give evidence to help put them away.  
  
Hunter hung up the phone. He stepped over to the window and stared out at the passing cars, deep in thought. A tap on his shoulder brought a smile to his face.  
  
"Hey, McCall," he said, without turning.  
  
"Hey yourself." She moved to stand in front of him. "Who was on the phone?"  
  
"Charlie."  
  
McCall frowned. "So, what's up?" She tried to keep her tone light, belying the sudden apprehension she felt at the mention of their boss. Hunter had reluctantly confessed that Charlie had inquired about their relationship while she was in the ICU. He also told her how he had assured Charlie that they hadn't crossed any lines.  
  
She felt, rather than heard "yet".  
  
At the time, she had been taken aback, but the more that she thought about it, the more she realized that they would have to talk about it at some point. Life, she was rapidly learning, was too short not to give it your all – especially when you cared for someone. She didn't want a lifetime of "what ifs" and "what might have beens" dogging her every step. It was becoming clearer with each passing day that they were more than mere partners and much more than just friends. It was gallant of Hunter not to pressure her, but now she was becoming impatient and it seemed to her that she was going to have to take the first step to get the ball rolling.  
  
Hunter looked down at her. "Don't worry, McCall," he grinned ruefully, mistaking her silence, "he didn't ask about us – he just wanted to let us know that we're going to have to testify against Max and the others pretty soon."  
  
McCall nodded. Facing Max in court seemed a lot easier than coming to terms with hers and Hunter's relationship and the new direction it seemed to be heading, but she was determined to take it to the next level.  
  
Up until now it was a subject they had very carefully avoided while they stayed at her house recuperating. Well, she wasn't going to dodge the issue any longer. Time to put up or shut up.  
  
Hunter reached out with his good hand to pull her closer. She sighed happily and leaned into him, allowing him to shelter her with his body.  
  
"Don't you think we've put this off long enough?"  
  
McCall quirked her lips and looked away. She knew exactly what "this" he was referring to. She never could hide anything from him. "Yeah." She took his hand and led him to the couch, letting him sit down first then curling up next to him.  
  
Hunter stared at her.  
  
Catching sight of his slightly shocked expression, McCall couldn't help but giggle. "I assume 'this' is what you're talking about."  
  
With those words, she pulled herself up and kissed him, softly at first, sweetly, letting him get just a taste. Then, when he recovered from his surprise, she moved deeper, feeling the long repressed passion flow. He responded in kind, holding her gently, mindful of their physical injuries that were getting better slowly but surely. After several minutes, Hunter reluctantly pulled back. They were both out of breath, getting caught up in the moment.  
  
"DeeDee-"he started, but she cut him off with a finger to his lips.  
  
"I don't want to 'talk' about 'this'. I'd rather 'do' something." Her eyes gleamed.  
  
Hunter gulped, his own eyes wide. This was a whole new side of his partner. "You know, if Charlie walked in right now, he'd have a cow."  
  
McCall laughed, a joyous laugh, free and full. "Now that's a sight I'd pay to see."  
  
Hunter laughed, too. "When you say 'do something' what exactly were you planning on doing?"  
  
DeeDee gave him an evil grin. "Well, not what I want to do now, with your cast and the trial and work issues. But, soon." She suddenly turned serious. "Promise me. Promise me, Rick Hunter, that we will stop denying what we both feel and what we both want – no matter what." She caught his eye and held his gaze.  
  
Having recovered from his earlier surprise and amazement, Rick's eyes met hers and he stared back unflinching, allowing all the love he had felt for her for so long, shine through. "You got it, DeeDee."  
  
Her face lit up. "Well, not yet – but I'm gonna."  
  
Hunter pulled her over to kiss her. "You got that right, McCall."  
  
She kissed him back. "Works for me, "she said, using his pet phrase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was no jury for the preliminaries and Max, Joe and two other men were brought in, wearing the standard bright orange coveralls. There was no need to dress them up to try and impress the judge, Hunter thought cynically, No games to play yet. This was cut and dried without the theatrics so often employed to sway jurors: when the criminals were outfitted with dark suits, sedentary ties, new hair cuts and freshly shaved and presented as if to say – "I'm just one of the good guys – surely you all can see there's been some kind of mix up". Hunter shook his head. If people only knew how much psychological research was done to influence jurors who believed what they saw as opposed to what they heard to the contrary. Hunter shook his head. Trust the system, he coached himself, nail them here and the jury won't have any choice but to convict this scum and his cohorts.  
  
Max was obviously not happy to see Hunter in the courtroom and glared at him as he was led, shuffling his feet due to the heavy shackles on his ankles, to his seat at the defense table. His hands were secured in front of him. Hunter resisted the urge to wave and smile, deeming the move childish. That and McCall had already dug her elbow in his side, letting him know that she was on to him and not to do anything stupid. He nodded to her and went back to catching up with Beth and Paul Morris, who had come in to testify, if needed.  
  
Hunter and McCall were especially pleased that Paul had recovered completely and that their home had been fully repaired. They, in turn, were happy to hear that the police officers they had helped were doing great as well. Beth updated them on Brandon's new baby and they all laughed as she recounted how disappointed the kids had been to "miss out on all the good stuff".  
  
"Kids," Hunter said, "they have no idea."  
  
"You got that right, Rick," Paul agreed, "they think it's just like TV and that no one really gets hurt. But I think one look at me convinced them otherwise."  
  
"You really had us worried,"Beth whispered to McCall. "I was so scared for you, going to Terry's house in the shape you were in."  
  
"To tell you the truth," McCall whispered back, "I scared me, too."  
  
Beth smiled and patted her arm. "At least you're both okay now."  
  
McCall smiled and nodded.  
  
The judge called the room to order, just as Charlie slipped in and moved to stand next to Hunter. He quietly acknowledged Beth and Paul's presence and thanked them for coming, as the two lawyers began their spiel.  
  
Max slumped in his chair, his face lined with deep scowls, his eyes squinted and his lips thinned in anger. He fumed about his bad luck, the loss of his money, the probability of imprisonment and out of the corner of his eye, saw what he perceived as the root of all his misfortune.  
  
Hunter.  
  
Sitting there, looking so smug. Max felt his anger building.  
  
He jolted in surprise when he heard Sgt. DeeDee McCall called to the stand. What in the hell did she have to say? She hadn't been at the house. He was told she was hurt in the storm and not there. Joe had scouted out the house.  
  
As he listened to her tell in vivid detail how she had been sitting watch when Max and Joe had broken in and attacked Hunter, and then snuck out unseen, his fury erupted like an active volcano.  
  
Suddenly and without warning, all hell broke loose.  
  
He rose out of his seat, screaming at Joe for his incompetence, blaming him for all that had gone wrong. His hands, though handcuffed, were able to reach out and throttle Joe, intent on making the man pay.  
  
His lawyer, young and probably barely out of law school, backed away in fear, knowing with his slight build that he was no match for Max. The prosecutor, near the witness stand with McCall, turned quickly around, even as the bailiff pulled out his gun and moved in to separate the prisoners. The judge was futilely banging his gavel and yelling for order, while McCall stood up to help Hunter and Charlie, as they also moved in.  
  
She was stopped in her tracks when a bullet went whistling by her left ear. Instinctively she fell immediately to the ground. She gasped in shock and disbelief, her hand reaching up to make sure she really hadn't been hit.  
  
Hunter saw Max get a hold of the bailiff's gun and his heart nearly stopped when he heard it fire and saw his partner go down.  
  
"McCall!!!!" he shouted, as he literally flew over the railing to bring Max, Joe and the bailiff down in one large huddle.  
  
"I'm okay!" he heard her yell, to his relief.  
  
Charlie moved to secure the other two prisoners as additional police, responding to the gun shot, rushed in. Thankful that the cast had been removed, Hunter was able to get the gun and finally repay his debt to Max. Ignoring the pain it caused, he issued two hard rights to Max's jaw and another to his stomach to take all the fight out of him and Joe was quickly pulled away by McCall. Hunter hauled Max to his feet and helped the bailiff put Max's hands behind his back and handcuff him.  
  
McCall rushed to his side. "Hunter – are you all right?"  
  
"Me?" he exclaimed. "Other than nearly having a heart attack when I saw you go down, yeah – I'm okay."  
  
McCall huffed. "Believe me; I thought I had been hit, too. I can still hear it go by." She shuddered as she tried to calm herself down.  
  
Hunter, reached out and put his arm around her. Beth and Paul stepped over, to make sure everyone was all right. McCall looked up. "Yep – we're fine."  
  
"Yeah," Hunter went on, "I'd say this was the final nail in Max's coffin. He's gonna be going away for an extra long time after this."  
  
The Morris' smiled in relief.  
  
"You two should get home, there won't be anything for you to do today," Hunter suggested, shaking Paul's hand and giving Beth a quick hug. "Thanks for everything. And I do mean everything."  
  
Beth wrapped McCall up in a warm embrace. "We're just glad we could help."  
  
"We wouldn't have made it without you," McCall informed her, returning the gesture, then was caught in a big bear hug from Paul.  
  
"You take care of each other, you hear me?" he said, with a wink.  
  
"Yes, sir," McCall replied, with a mock salute. She leaned back against Hunter as they watched the couple walk out of the courtroom, hand in hand.  
  
Hunter put his hands lightly on McCall's shoulders as Charlie came up. He shuffled his feet a moment as he gathered his thoughts.  
  
"You okay, Charlie?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yes. But by any chance is there anything you want to discuss with me?"  
  
Hunter and McCall exchanged glances. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Charlie. I think we do have something to discuss with you."  
  
"Oh God," Charlie moaned, reaching for his Rolaids and popping two.  
  
"It's okay," McCall said, smiling brightly. "We know it will all be okay. Come on, boss, let's go get some coffee and talk. Okay, Hunter?"  
  
"Works for me."  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and followed them out. He knew what was coming. And deep down, he was extremely happy for them and knew he'd do whatever he could to help them work this out.  
  
It was the least he could do, he thought with a smile. 


End file.
